peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Amayenge
Amayenge is a Zambian musical group that begun in Choma, Southern Zambia in 1978. They were initially known as the Cross-town Traffic, then The Crossbones before they picked up the name the New Crossbones. Finally, over the years they came to be known as Amayenge ASOZA (Amayenge Sounds of Zambia). The word "Amayenge‟ is a Lenje name for a coming out dance for female initiation rites which suggest dance and celebration. Kris Chali was one of the founders of the band and led the band to be the most successful band in Zambian Music history before he died on 30th May 2003. Amayenge is now managed by Frazer Chilembo. The band continues to play in Zambia, in the region, Africa and beyond. Links To Peel Peel seemed to discovered the band in the late 80's and saw Amayenge do a concert in Oxford with his son William Ravenscroft. On his show of 01 August 1988, Peel described the concert as a wonderful performance: :"Got to see them at the weekend: they were quite wonderful....Saw them playing in the South Park at Oxford, an abbreviated set by all accounts, but I had to leave before the end because our William wasn't feeling terrifically well, and we had a three-hour drive to get home with him in some pain, but he still didn't regret being there for a minute. It was a wonderful performance....Attila The Stockbroker was there, and a great number of other congenial people as well." Amayenge were one of the few African artists to perform a session twice in one year for Peel's show. Both sessions were recorded while they were on tour in the UK in 1988. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-07-05. Broadcast: 12 July 1988. Repeated: 27 July 1988, 27 December 1988. The first session is available on The Peel Sessions (vinyl, 12" EP, 1989, Strange Fruit) * Chibuyubuyu / Munise Munise / Free Nelson Mandela / Filiukotuleya 2. Recorded: 1988-08-??. Broadcast: 06 September 1988. Repeated: 28 September 1988 * Children Of Africa / Madzela Madzela / Mbikulo Other Shows Played 1987 * 18 August 1987: Unknown 1988 * 01 June 1988 (Rockradio): Lelo Balejisa (LP – Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD * 21 June 1988: 'Chibuyubuyu (Compilation LP-Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia)' (WOMAD) * 28 June 1988: Lelo Baleisa / Unknown (LP – Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD * 01 August 1988: 'Kanyama (Compilation LP-Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia)' (WOMAD) 1989 * 14 March 1989: Unknown * 28 November 1989: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca * 12 December 1989: Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Amayenge) Mondeca * 20 December 1989: 'Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (LP-Amayenge)' (Mondeca) * Winter 1989/1990 (Rockradio): Unknown 1991 * 05 January 1991: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca * 23 March 1991: Umwana Amonakela Muchelo * 18 April 1991 (Radio Mafia): Kuba Tana Mu Zimbabwe * 15 June 1991: Munise Munise (Peel session EP) * Peel 004 (Radio Bremen): Munise Munise (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * 27 July 1991: 'Chibuyubuyu' (7" Single) Cariba External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists